Flyboy
by Blue Oatmeal
Summary: Phic Phight 2019 / Team Human / Prompt by Illusn (PurpleIllusn) / Prompt: Of all the things Danny was expecting to come with being half ghost, wings weren't one of them. Summary: Danny's going to have to get used to wearing shirts with collars. At least until he can get up the nerve to break the news.


Danny tugged at his collar. He preferred crewneck T-shirts, but Sam had told him in no uncertain terms that it was too risky to wear anything with a lower neck than a polo until they could figure out how to explain the things on his back. Tucker had some decent shirts to lend him. He borrowed a soft flannel from Sam. Sometimes he cheated and just wore a vest or jacket with his usual shirts.

It had been weeks, and he still hadn't told his parents. The half-ghost thing he was definitely keeping secret, but it had been easier once he got better control of his powers. Nothing should compare to the fear of being shot at, but at least he knew his parents' stance on ghosts. This was different. It had to come out eventually, but he hadn't figured out how to tell his parents that he had a tattoo.

They'd want to know where and when he got it, and 'when I kinda died in the portal—oh yeah I'm also Phantom' wasn't a good answer. Sam knew a few tattoo artists and gave him the contact info for one of the 'tamer' ones that his parents were less likely to freak out about if he had to give a quick answer.

He was on his way home with Sam and Tucker when he heard it. Screams from a few streets over. "Aww. It's Friday…"

"You'd better go," Tucker said. Danny tossed him his backpack.

"We'll be right behind you," Sam assured him.

He nodded and ducked into an alley. "I'm going ghost!"

A bright hoop of light appeared around his waist and split into two that scanned up and down his body. As the light passed over him, he transformed. His polo and jeans turned into a black hazmat suit. His temperature lowered, and his skin took on a different shade. His eyes turned from blue to nuclear green. His hair lost all color. Last but not least, his tattoo peeled away from his back and expanded into a huge pair of veiny white bat wings.

He took a running start and launched up out of the alley, flapping madly. Once he got high enough, he glided towards the noise.

He rolled his eyes as he coasted over the scene. Skulker was crashing through the Amity Pet Shelter. Danny dove in through the doors and skidded to a stop. The animals were making their displeasure loud and clear. "Skulker!"

Skulker turned around, holding a cage with a frilled lizard. "You! Leave the business to the adults, pup." He fired a missile and ducked down an aisle towards some terrariums.

"There's just you, and it's not business if you're stealing!" Danny hollered, chasing after him through a parallel aisle. He grabbed a bucket of water (checking quickly for a stray fish or frog) and hurled it at him when he barreled around the corner.

Skulker's fiery mohawk fizzled out. He glared at Danny and lunged for him. "Impudent whelp. I was hoping to get an intact specimen, but you're making me reconsider. Your wings would make a fantastic display regardless of whether or not the rest of your pelt is attached to it."

Danny dodged and blasted Skulker's hand. He slid on floor past Skulker and caught the lizard's cage as it fell from his grasp. "You know, I'm not sure if that's better or worse. Either way, not an effective threat." He jumped into the air and flapped haphazardly towards the front doors. He lost altitude and went down behind the toys for a moment, then hopped back up and ran out the doors.

Skulker reignited his mohawk and roared after him, extending a pair of plane wings from his back as Danny took flight again.

A few minutes later, Danny landed on the sidewalk in front of the shelter. Sam and Tucker were inside, helping to clean up. He scratched the back of his neck and trotted over to the manager, who was directing the staff. "Ah, hey."

They turned to face him. He nervously readjusted his folded wings. "I hope you don't mind, um," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "I got him, but the cage is trash." He held up a plush lizard. "Got this back though."

They frowned and gave him a look, seeming six feet tall when they were actually closer to four. "Do you know how much that cage cost?"

He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. "Less than that rare lizard?"

They both looked over to the employee moving the cage with the frilled lizard from the toy aisle to the back room. It looked fine, and if anything seemed to have enjoyed the excitement.

The manger nodded shrewdly. "Alright, ghost kid. Skedaddle before I change my mind and make you pay for it. We have enough problems with bats as it is."

Danny gave them a double thumbs-up and motioned for Sam and Tucker to join him outside.

He transformed back in another alley. His wings shrunk down and flattened into his back until they were only a pair of very cool tattoos.

The three of them dropped their stuff off at FentonWorks and headed to the skate park. Danny got away with unbuttoning the front of his polo; it was hot and sunny out. "I want to go swimming," he said mournfully as they geared up.

"Soon as you tell your parents," Sam assured him, slipping on some rollerblades. "Until then, the risk is too great."

Tucker elbowed him. "At least you get to enjoy the weather."

Danny snickered. "Yeah. Unlike Vlad, who's been out for a week _molting."_


End file.
